Danny
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Inspired by the movie, "Keith." I hate summaries. That's gonna be my summary for every summary now: I hate summaries.


**hey guys!**

**It's me with another story! :D**

**okay, so my dad got Netflix (woah...it all makes sense now! Net-Internet; flix-flicks/movies!) and so ive been browsing through the romance movies on my computer, especially since the show ive been watching (Nikita! watch it if you have Netflix; it is SO good!) doesnt have season two yet on there**

**so i came across this one movie.**

**_Keith_.**

**Oh, my gosh. Phenomenal movie! Definitely a must see! The first time you watch, you'll fall in love with it. The second time, you start waiting for your favorite parts to come on (or at least thats what happened to me)**

**Why am I telling you all this? Well, cuz, im in the mood to write a movie-inspired story on it! :D so i own NOTHING :D**

**now i would suggest watching the movie first if you can but if you cant, ill do my best to making it easy to follow :)**

**also, im debating if im going to put cursing in just to make it funnier and if i do, i PROMISE this will be the only story that will have it :)**

**anywho, enjoy my** **friends!**

* * *

The alarm clock blared in her ears. She tried to shut it up quickly but figured just feeling for the snooze button was no use. She sat up, looked for the button that had _SNOOZE_ beneath it. Finally, she found it and knew she would not be getting any more sleep. She moaned then rolled out of bed to go and get dressed to practice volleyball.

She reached the beach court in her neighborhood and started to overhand serve the few balls she had. Once they were all to the other side, she practice jump-serving. One miss. "Glad Mom and Dad aren't here to see that," she mumbled to herself. She picked up the ball and walked back to the sideline, serving it again. This time, it went over and in the deep left corner. She walked back to the other side, gathered the balls, then practiced hitting. She checked the time after two more drills. _Five-forty-five_ it read. She put the balls back into her bag and walked home. She had just enough time to shower and change.

"How was practice?" her father questioned when she came back downstairs.

"Fine," she responded, getting a bottle of Propel out of the fridge.

"Get all your hits and serves over?" her mother asked.

"Yup. Gotta go! Bye!" she said, rushing out the door.

"Samantha, you get back here and eat some food!"

"I have bar! _Bye_!" she called back as she closed the door.

When she arrived at school, her good friend, Valerie, came up and said, "Hey, Sam, have you met the new guy yet?"

"What new guy?" Sam asked, putting her English homework away and taking out her AP Chemistry textbook and notebook out.

"_That_ new guy!" She pointed out a tall boy with a dark attire, similar to hers. "I think he's from the U.K., or that's the rumor, but I'm not sure. You should _totally _go talk to him."

"What? Why?" Sam said, closing her locker then zipping up her backpack and putting it on her shoulder. "I don't even know his name! What am I supposed to do? 'Hey, so, I heard you're from the U.K. so I figured I'd be like every other girl and try and hook up with you!'"

"So, are you gonna go talk to him, or what?"

"I'm gonna go with 'or what.'"

"What if I talk to him first. I'm sure I'll have a class with him some time today."

"Oh, _really_. Well, if you get the chance to talk with him, then I'll talk with him, okay? But right now, I need to get to class," she said as the bell rang.

"All right! I'll make sure to metion you!" Valerie said. Sam rolled her eyes and continued to walk on to Chemistry.

**LaLaLa**

"All right, class. I have assigned you lab partners that you will be working with for the rest of the year. So it's: Wilson with Allshouse, Williams with Montilla, Shepherdson with Greenwood, Castello with Penwell, Grayer with Cansler, Manson with Fenton, Ballenger with Warnock, Whittingham with Eaglin, Goodale with Everson, Bisson with Stringham, and Pridgen with Howze. Get to your lab stations; the instructions should be there already.

"Hey," the Fenton boy said when he reached the lab station.

"Hi," Sam said quietly, beginning to work on the lab.

"Sam, right?" Fenton said.

She nodded. "Yup. You?"

"Danny."

Sam continued to work on the lab while Danny just sat there. "You gonna help?"

He nodded his head then lit a match for the burner. Sam immediately blew it out. "Don't need that."

"Look, are you gonna be one of those control freaks because Thom promised me he wouldn't give me one of those."

"Thom?"

"You just need to relax."

"I, actually, need to learn."

"Why?"

"_Because_ in order to get college credit, you need to get a four on the exam."

"Then you'll be ahead in the game."

"Yup. I'll have more time for harder classes and doing things I'm good at. Plus, I need to keep up my GPA." She started to focus again by telling him what to do. "Put some sodium in this beaker and some-"

"Gotta keep up that GPA," he said sarcastically.

"Helpful if you wanna go to college or get a job or something."

"Oh, a _job_!" he mimicked.

She bit the inside of her lip. "Can we just focus on the experiment?"

"I'd _love_ to! Yeah! The _experiment_! Let's do the lab!" he said sarcastically as he put on his goggles. "Except...you're about ten years in the future right now." This confused Sam but she just continued working. Danny lit another match and lit the burner. "We don't need chemistry. What we need is time travel." Sam finished the lab and when the bell finally rang, she went up to the teacher.

"Mr. Pierson, this is AP. Danny isn't doing anything," she complained.

"He's, actually, very smart when he applies himself," Mr. Pierson said.

Not believing that he was understanding what she was getting at, she continued. "Okay, but we we kind of..."

"Lack chemistry?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Well, just...try and make it work, okay?"

Sam rolled her and walked away. She, then, heard Danny come up to Mr. Pierson and say, "Thom, this isn't working out, this-this Sam Manson thing." Sam walked to the lockers and hid. trying to figure out what they were saying.

"But, you-"

"I'm kidding," Danny whispered. Sam didn't hear that. All she heard was, "Just whip her into shape, okay?"

He came out, all cocky-like, and Sam stopped him. "Who in the world do you think you are?" she demanded.

He thought for a moment and with a smile on his face said, "Who do _you_ think I am?" Then walked away.

* * *

**so yeah. lot like the movie :\**

**oh well.**

**i hope to change somethings but for now, i really like the beginning**

**let me know if you like this too! :D**

**review please! and subscribe! and...erm...favorite! thats it! :D**

**anyway, even if you do nothing, i still love ya!**

**xxSam**


End file.
